


Hidden Behind Cameras

by SakuraBlossom22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Camboy Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith is a twitch streamer, Lance is a cam boy, Let me know if I missed any tags, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Porn Video, Porn With Plot, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, but they aren't, gets paid really well for it, keith and lance act like a couple, lance is thirsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraBlossom22/pseuds/SakuraBlossom22
Summary: Keith is a well-known Twitch streamer, often holding two-three streams a day and Lance is always the one friend willing to help.Lance and Keith are the best of friends, in fact, they are often considered more than friends even when they aren't.Keith and Lance have mutual feelings for each other but both are too blind to see them, what happens when Lance goes from cam boy to porn star?Will Keith find out from Lance telling him or a subscriber letting it slip that his "boyfriend" is now a porn star?





	Hidden Behind Cameras

**Author's Note:**

> This will update when I can. I started writing it because my main fic, Always Finding Each Other (AFEC) was giving me a hard time but good news, chapter two is being edited! WOoooooO! This is legit just porn. I wanted to write about Lance being a cam boy and eventual porn star, please expect tags to get updated as chapters come out! I do want people to check the tags before reading because this is legit a story about Lance fucking everyone.

He was excited, really excited, so much so that he was visibly shaking. 

 

As much as he enjoyed doing the actual cam shows there was nothing like doing a request. Having been on the cam scene for four years now, one would assume that he would be tired of it, but he wasn’t. 

 

Each new follower had the possibility to end up requesting some crazy things, all for his fans, which is how he ended up where he was now. Lance would say that he was embarrassed by all of this but he wasn’t, not in the slightest. The only problem was lying to people about how he got his money. In fact, the thought of him being caught had left his heart beating irregularly and his stomach doing flips. 

 

Lance leaned over, bending at his waist as his palms rested on the bathtub’s edge. His legs spread as he pointed his ass to the camera on his phone. It was a pretty impressive position, the balancing act that was his phone set up in Keith’s medicine cabinet. He only had a few takes for this as the request had asked for him to get off through anal in a friends bathroom. He was initially against the idea until Keith had asked him over for a live stream, this was an opportunity he couldn’t miss. 

 

Pants down around his ankles, Lance moved his hands to his ass, the camera taking in the butt plug that had a jewel on the end. He smacked his own ass a few times as he watched it jiggle, a giggle spilling out. His voice was soft but he was certain his phone would pick it up.

 

“Okay everyone, this was a request, so remember if you want to send in a request you have to pay.” He gave a wink to the camera before continuing. “Anyway, the request was to get off anally in a friends bathroom which, by the way, I did, in fact, choose my best friend. If I get caught this is going to be so embarrassing. Make sure you watch, okay?”

 

He moved his hand to the plug and pulled gently, a groan leaving his lips as he continued to move it in and out of his hole. While he would have preferred something to go deeper, to fill him completely, the feeling of his rim convulsing as he moved the plug was just going to have to do. He moved faster, another groan leaving before he abandoned the plug all together and dropped to his knees. He quickly worked two fingers in, spreading himself open before he pressed into the third knuckle, fingertips pressing against a gland inside him. A long groan spilt from his lips at the first touch, continuous stimulation against his prostate had him mewling in pleasure, back arching as he pressed his mouth against his forearm to hold back any noise. 

 

The only thoughts in his head consisted of Keith walking in and helping him reach the end. He imagined his fingers as Keith’s, trying to imagine his leather gloves pressed against his skin. As much as he would have preferred Keith to wear full leather gloves, fingerless ones would have to do. Lance imagined Keith leaning over, chest pressed against his back as he told Lance how good he was being, such a good boy, the best boy. Lance nodded his head, the word ‘Master’ working its way to his lips as a rough press had him nearly bending in half, head tossed back in a silent scream. 

 

Lance pulled his fingers out, a soft whimper escaping before he sat on the floor and shivered as his rear came in contact with the cold tile. His shirt had fallen down and covered the triple-color, lower back tattoo. He looked down at his front, shaft still painfully hard, but that was okay, he was asked for anal. He turned to look at the camera and smiled sheepishly. Using the tub to get himself up, he stood and faced the camera fully on display as he walked to his phone. 

 

“So, that’s it guys, hope you enjoyed it and don’t forget that you can send a request.” 

 

He gave the camera two finger guns and a wink before he quickly ended the video. He would have to go home and transfer it over to his computer for editing. Lance felt his legs shake just enough that he knew he needed to sit down, so he did. He fell to the floor again, ignoring the cold. He went through his regular cool down and was almost calm until he heard a loud knock on the bathroom door. He jumped a few inches off the ground before he heard Keith’s voice. 

 

“You doing okay, Lance?”

 

Lance took a second to calm his heart before answering. “Yeah, can I have a few more minutes, I fell.”

 

He heard Keith sigh and then the shifting of clothing. “Okay, try to be careful. You're such a klutz. The live stream starts in thirty minutes, please try to be back before then.” 

 

“Aye aye, captain.” Lance gave a mock salute even with no one there to see it. “I'll be ready for whatever shitty game you have.” 

 

He heard a chuckle on the other side of the door before he heard Keith walk away. He let himself relax long enough to calm down before he got up and started cleaning. He picked up the plug and rinsed it before bending over and working it back into him. He didn’t know how long he would be with Keith but what he did know was that he really needed something in him at all times. He cleaned up the small puddle from where he had leaked. Once he knew the place was back to its pristine look, he grabbed his bag and left the bathroom. He walked down the hall and poked his head into one of the rooms, he spotted Keith in his usual spot in front of the camera and smiled. He fixed his shirt before running a hand through his hair. ‘Okay Lance, act normal.’ 

 

“Hey, I'm going to grab a drink from the kitchen, you want anything before the stream starts?” 

 

They locked eyes for a second before Lance looked away quickly, his face was warm.

 

“Can you grab the candy jar? I don’t know how long we’ll be here.” 

 

Lance nodded before turning back to the hallway. He had just started walking when he heard Keith yell about wanting some water. Lance rushed down the hall to the front of the apartment, which consisted of the living room and the kitchen. While the walls and floors were white, most of Keith’s furniture was red or black, opposite to what Lance would have preferred, he really enjoys shades of blue. Making a left, he walked into the kitchen and bent to grab two bottles of water. Bending had the plug press nicely against his inner walls and he bit his lip to hold back a moan. He took a deep breath as he stood back up, spine straightening quickly before he grabbed the jar of assorted hard candies off the counter. With the items in hand he headed back towards the live stream room, or that’s what he likes to call it. It was actually a spare bedroom that Keith was going to give to Lance but he denied it, Keith needed a proper room to record in. His hip bumped the door open before stepping through and walking to the desk. He placed things down on the side table before moving the extra chair aside and sitting right on Keith’s lap. Neither of them was new to this, as Lance leaned forward and looked at the computer screens. 

 

“W-What are you going to have me play today?” 

 

His voice sounded breathy and he cursed silently before turning to look back at Keith. Their eyes locked again and this time it was Keith that looked away. Lance giggled softly as he wrapped one arm around Keith’s shoulders. 

 

“So Keith, what game am I playing for your fans today?”

 

Keith cleared his throat before speaking. “I thought you could play a VR game today. The followers really enjoy when I do VR, thought they would love it even more if you did it.”

 

“And hide my beautiful face, how dare!” Lance gasped loudly and held his hand up to his opened lips, showing off the sparkly blue nail polish. 

 

Keith grabbed Lance’s hand and smiled softly. “All of you is beautiful, Lance, not just your face. Also, when did you get your nails done?” Keith examined his nails and smiled gently.

 

Lance pursed his lips and look up and to the side, lost in thought before he made a pleased sound. “Monday, so three days ago. They still look really good right? I went to this new place that’s on Main Street and the workers were so nice. It was very professional.” 

 

Keith shook his head and rolled his eyes before he moved his legs up, bucking Lance up with him. “Get off my lap, we have a stream, you diva.”

 

Lance bit his lower lip and held back a groan as he stood quickly and grabbed the extra chair. He pushed Keith gently before sitting in the chair next to him. He grabbed a water and the candy jar off the side table and handed it to Keith who took it both items and placed them next to him. 

 

“Does that mean I’ll be feeding you while you play?”

 

“Well obviously...can’t feed myself, Keith, if I can’t see and my hands are busy. Anyways, your fans will love it.” Lance winked at him and grabbed the virtual reality headset, placing it in his lap. “You going to pull everything up? It’s like five minutes till show time.”

 

Keith groaned as he pulled up the stream, chat at the ready as he went through the process. Soon enough both of them were on the screen, Lance shining a blinding smile that could stop traffic. 

 

“Welcome back to the stream, everyone. I’m here today with my friend, Lance. You guys remember Lance?” 

 

The chat exploded with chatter, moving too fast to catch everything but they both got the gist of it. Lance did his signature hand against his chin action before giving a finger gun and a wink to the camera. Lance said hi to people in the chat while Keith went on to explain. 

 

“Lance agreed to help me stream today, so I’m going to have him put on VR headset so we can get started.” 

 

“Do I have to? Your lovely followers will be missing out on my face if we do this. Can’t I just play it regularly?”

 

“Nope, now on with it. I’ve already played this game the regular way, the viewers wanna see it in VR.”

 

“If this is a horror game, I’m going to kill you. You hear me mullet, you’re going to be dead.”

 

Keith smirked before shaking his head and helping Lance put it on. Once Keith was certain it was secured, he started up the game.

 

“Today, Lance will be playing Resident Evil 7.” 

 

He felt Lance stiffen next to him before feeling hands gripping his arms, a voice raising in volume almost to shrieking. “KeithKeithKeith, I can’t play this! I heard about this game, it's scary! Please don't make me do this, anything but this!!”

 

“Lance, quiet down, I do live in an apartment, remember. You’ll be fine, it’s not scary, and I'll be here to help you.” Keith felt more than saw Lance pout, a small smirk played on his lips before he continued speaking. “So the premise of the game is that you play as a guy named Ethan and he’s looking for his missing wife. So let’s go ahead and have Lance start the game while I read the chat.”

 

The game started out simple enough. The character drove to what looked like an abandoned house in Louisiana as he was trying to find his wife. He eventually ends up getting captured after fighting with his wife who seems to not be in her right mind a good portion of the time. Lance had breezed through the first part, involving the abandoned house and actually finding Mia, only jumping a handful of times. Keith was surprised, he thought Lance would have given up by now but he was still going hard until he died to Jack again in the garage. Lance yelled out in anger before opening his mouth and facing Keith, his arms crossed over his chest waiting. Keith rolled his eyes before grabbing a red hard candy from the jar and opening it, placing it in Lance’s mouth. 

 

“I really should have warned you guys, especially you headphone users, Lance can get loud. Time to continue, right Lance?”

 

Lance grumbled softly before hitting continue. Keith went back to answering questions or asking Lance. 

 

**How long have you been friends?**

  
“7 years.”   
  


**How’d you meet?**

  
“Went to the same high school together.”   
  


**Are you or Lance single?**

  
“As far as I know we are both single, Lance?” Keith replied. 

 

“I am also single, but I’m ready to mingle!”

  
“Lance, no.”

  
“Lance, yes.”

 

Keith took a deep breath as he watched Lance run away from some mold monster down in the basement. He nodded happily at how far Lance had gotten in just an hour. His mind wandered to how long Lance would be over because he needed to figure out a good stopping point if Lance had to leave within the next few hours. His eyes scanned the chat, locking on a specific question. 

 

‘Are you both together?’

 

Keith froze, eyes wide as he took a deep breath. 

 

“I feel like we should address this question together, Lance.”

 

“What's the que-FUCK! This damn mold monster won’t leave me the fuck alone!” Lance put the game on hold as he lifted up the headset, sliding it up his forehead. “What’s the question?”

 

Keith saw his eyes trying to read the chat but the question was gone by now. Keith cleared his throat as he grabbed his bottle of water. “Fans want to know if we’re together. Like dating. Last time I checked we uh, weren’t uh, dating. Just really good friends, right Lance?”

 

Lance’s face had gone red, almost as red as the furniture in Keith’s living room. Most of his visible body was flushed, from his neck to the tip of his ears. Lance’s eyes quickly darted between Keith and the camera and the stream chat before meeting Keith’s eyes. Blue eyes locking with dark grey for a second as Keith leaned over and pressed a hand gently to Lance’s arm. “Are you okay?”

 

Lance leaned into the touch before jerking away a bit too quickly. His face still flushed, he gave Keith a wide smile that felt forced before speaking. “I’m fine, but like yeah, no. Keith and I are just super good friends, best of pals, though he would totes be boyfriend material. You should see the guy’s apartment.”  

 

Lance quickly pulled the headset down and unpaused the game. “We should continue, don’t you get paid for this?”

 

Keith was shocked, he tried his best to focus on the stream but his mind kept going to all the places he normally didn’t let himself. The stream ended 4 hours after that with Lance finally beating Marguerite. She was one of the hardest bosses that Keith could remember and he was just glad that they could stop. He did his usual sign off before promising to be back in the morning. After making sure that the footage was saved so he could upload it to youtube, he turned to see lance had gotten up, candy jar in hand as he walked towards the door. 

 

“Hey Lance, do you wanna spend the night?”

 

Lance’s head turned so fast that Keith was surprised he didn’t give himself whiplash. “You’re asking me to stay the night?”

 

Keith nodded before dark grey eyes looked at the clock, it read almost 11 at night and he honestly didn’t want to take Lance home. He could see that Lance was thinking about it and smiled as he realized that the answer was a yes. 

 

“Sure, am I going to sleep in here or am I sleeping with you?” Lance winked at Keith which caused him to blush before walking out of the room and heading to the kitchen. He put the jar back in its spot before tossing the bottles into the recycling bin. Grabbing his bag from the living room, he walked into the spare bedroom where Keith was working on editing the gameplay footage from earlier. 

 

“I can sleep with you unless you want me in here, also I’m borrowing your wifi.” 

 

Keith nodded in response as he was still editing. He paid no mind to what Lance was doing, thoughts of Lance next to him in his mind. Lance took this time to sit on the bed, back against the wall as he faced Keith. He pulled out his laptop and some headphones before grabbing his phone cord. He set out on editing his own video. Lance got done before Keith, by a large margin of time. Lance got bored of doing nothing and quickly got up, working his way towards Keith. He watched him work for a solid 5 minutes before he walked behind him and wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, pressing his chin to his shoulder. 

 

“You almost done, you’ve been doing this for like 3 hours.”

 

“Editing takes time, Lance.” Keith leaned his head against Lance’s, relaxing a bit as he pressed his lips gently to Lance’s hands. “Did you get whatever you needed done?”

 

Blue eyes closed as he nodded against Keith’s head. “Yeah, even got it posted. How much longer? I’m getting tired.”

 

Keith smirked and rolled his eyes as he took in a deep breath, inhaling Lance’s scent of Lavender and Vanilla. It wasn’t a bad scent, Lance had been wearing it since they met and he really liked it, it suited Lance’s natural scent just fine, it was calming, it was Lance.

 

“Give me an hour and I’ll meet you in the bedroom, okay? I’m just about done.”

 

He felt Lance sigh against him and a pang of sadness ran through him before disappearing. “Okay, if you're not in the room in an hour I’m going to hog all the blankets.” Lance let him go and moved away, grabbing his stuff before heading to the door. “One hour, Keith.”

 

“Okay, see you in an hour.” 

 

“I'm borrowing your shower!” Lance yelled as he ran out of the room and across the hall to Keith's room. This bedroom was much like the living room, mostly colored in red and black, the only difference was the splashes of blue from Lance leaving his stuff here. Walking towards the closet, Lance gently placed his stuff next to the door before he started searching for one of Keith's sweaters. The good thing about Keith was that he liked to wear baggy clothes if he wasn't going anywhere, which resulted in sweaters that were larger and Lance loved them. Lance often wore form-fitting clothes so it was always fun to get away from his usual style. Grabbing a simple red sweater, he made his way down the hall and back into the bathroom where he promptly started the shower and waited for the water to heat up. 

 

Stripping himself of all his clothes, he bent over to pull out the plug and moaned softly. He felt really sensitive, in the long run, he probably shouldn't have left the plug in while he played but it felt too good not to keep in. He got into the shower and rinsed off the plug before setting it down on the edge and washing his own hair and body. Keith didn’t have expensive shampoo and conditioner, or expensive body wash but Lance liked how much simpler Keith lived then him. Rinsing out the shampoo, he moved to conditioner. The only reason Keith even had any was that Lance had made a comment about how much softer his hair would be if he used conditioner. Lance had meant it as a joke, but Keith took it literally and the next thing Lance knew was that Keith’s hair was softer, looked lustrous. Lance let the conditioner sit in his hair as he started to wash his body, hands roaming down his body as his eyes closed and his head tipped back. 

 

Lance’s thoughts went to Keith again, imagining his hands as the rough, callused hands that belonged to his friend. They moved down his chest and over his hips before resting on his hardening cock. A single hand wrapped itself around his cock and started to stroke softly as his free hand went back up towards his chest. fingers grazing over a nipple. Eyes closed and head leaning back against the wall, he left the warm water wash over him, hand moving slowly as he tightens around his base. 

 

Lance was already on edge from the plug that held him open all day, the sudden movements from the live stream and sitting on Keith's lap had made sure it pressed nicely against his walls. He thumbed over his slit during each pump up, his hips moving quickly, thrusting up into his tight fist. Moans slipping from his lips, increasing in volume as the coil in his lower stomach tightened, body heating up from the pleasure, as his body strained for release.A few more pumps had him bending over, almost in half as his orgasm hit. Keith’s name falling from his lips in a loud moan. He released all over his hand, some of it hitting his chin while most of it fell into the tub, being washed down the drain. Lance leaned back against the wall again, this time trying to catch his breath. He felt tired, body feeling like jello. He knew that he wasn’t the quietest this time and really hoped that Keith hadn’t heard.

 

Rinsing himself off and the conditioner out of his hair, he quickly turned off the water and stepped out. Grabbing a towel he ran it through his hair, properly fluffing himself enough so water didn’t drip before he wiped down his body and wrapping the towel around his waist. He went through his nightly routine of drying his hair, washing his face, and then dressing in some shorts and Keith’s sweater. He made his way out of the bathroom and back to the bedroom, eyes widening as he caught sight of Keith. Keith was in the room, getting undressed. Lance knew that Keith would often just sleep in his boxers, but seeing Keith almost naked always had this effect on him. He would end up short of breath, heart beating against his chest, blood trying to decide where it should be. Lance absolutely loved Keith’s body, hardened from years of martial arts training. 

 

“Hey Mullet, you’re here early, didn’t want me stealing all the blankets?”

 

Keith took off his pants before stretching, arms over his head as he looked at Lance. “Nah, I’d just cuddle up to you anyways, you’re like a personal space heater.” A smirk graced his lips as arms fell to his side.

 

Lance watched Keith climb on to the bed and get under the blankets on his side. “Turn off the light before you come to bed. I have an early stream tomorrow.”

 

He turned off the light before making his way through the room and to his side of the bed. He pulled back the covers and got under them, trying to get comfortable. It didn’t take long for both of them to find their way to each other's arms, Lance's head ended up on Keith’s chest as Keith rested his head against Lance’s own. Their arms circling around each other as Keith kissed Lance’s forehead. Lance hummed softly before he moved his own had and kissed at Keith’s jawline softly. 

 

“Goodnight, Keith.”

 

“Night, Lance.” 

 

They both fell asleep shortly after that, enveloped in warmth with nothing but love for each other, even if the other didn’t realize it.


End file.
